User blog:Maymurs/Many Thanks + Discord Server Re-Opened
Hello everyone! First and foremost, I would like to thank you all deeply for helping us get to this point. Your role in this was large and all of your support is greatly appreciated (more than I can honestly express!). I am, without a doubt, beyond excited to get things rolling again. Let me go briefly over the things that are happening currently. Wiki Discord Server Re-Opened Time to rejoice! The Wiki Discord Server is now back online and ready for you to join! This is the best way to stay up-to-date with what is happening in our community and see what edits/changes are happening to the Wiki. Regarding the Wiki Team There have been a few new additions to the Wiki team. I'm very pleased to welcome back Wise01/Wise and Moonlith/Midnight, both being previous Wiki team members and prolific contributors. We also have a completely new member, Patanda who will be helping out with the moderation of the Wiki and it's Discord server along with updating the Wiki itself. If you ever have any questions, please feel free to contact one of our team members! Current Wiki Plan Right now the biggest task we face is getting everything back up to date on the Wiki. This means making sure all Astromon skills and stats are up to date, that all location pages are accurate and are setup for future contributions, and going over all existing pages and ensuring that the information is not only there but also is easy to read and understand. It's a big project but I know with everyone's help we will be able to do it! For those who already know how to edit and are willing, thank you for your efforts! For those who do not, please bear with us as we create tutorials on how to edit the Wiki. We promise the process is easy to learn but can be intimidating initially. In the meantime, if you find something missing/incorrect please feel free to post it on this forum thread or within the #wiki-support channel in the Discord server. Status of the Wiki Clan It was a group decision to no longer have a Clan officially linked to the MSL Wiki. In our minds, the Wiki is a location of equality for all members. You should feel free to talk about your clan, advertise it, and speak with others about different Titan strategies. Our goal as a Wiki is to gather and provide data while creating a welcome place for the community to gather. For those who wish to advertise their clan, feel free to utilize the Clan Recruitment forum board. You can also post an advertisement within #recruiting on the Discord server. And I think I'll tie it up with that. We will work hard to push out as many updates as we can! If you have any questions feel free to post here, on the forums, in the discord server, or on any of our walls! Thank you all again! �� Maymurs (=ΦwΦ=) �� 15:39, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki News